


Get It Together

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Birth, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in labor and diablo was freaking out, good thing your two best friends were there for the both of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Together

“It's time”, the midwife says to you.

You nod, breathing out heavily, your lips forming an “O.” Preparing yourself, physically and mentally. You had decided to bring this baby into the world naturally. It had been six long hours of _grueling_ contractions before you were fully dilated.

You look to your left and there he stands, panting. He's working himself up. You almost feel sorry for him, but you were the one in labor here.

“Babe, it's gonna be alright, calm down”, you rub his arm. Were you giving birth or was he?

“I'm trying”, his hands clench around the edge of the birth bath. You had decided a water birth would be most comfortable.

Deadshot walks over to you two. You had invited Harley and Deadshot, Chato had become good friends with them and from there you all kind of became good friends.

“If you don't cool off, you're gonna evaporate all the water out her bath homie.” He jokes but it doesn't help ease Chatos anxiety.

You chuckle. Could always count on Deadshot to try and lighten the mood. He rubs your shoulder, “you got this champ”.

You smile, “thanks.” Suddenly Harley skips up to you. “I'm ready to see my god baby!!” You laugh, oh how you loved your bubbly best friend.

“Okay, we're gonna prop your legs up like so”, the midwife moves your legs into position. You breathe in and out slowly. “We are going to try and push from ten to one okay? On three.”

You nod, and she starts to count. She hits three and you begin to push. It felt like your insides were shifting around inside you and god did it hurt like hell. You groan, you head falling back.

“Three, two, one, good job (Y/N). Let's take a deep breath in and on your exhale we are gonna do it again okay?”

You nod, inhaling deeply and then you're pushing, and you're starting to feel a very very painful pressure around your intimate areas. You let out a cry as you continue to push.

Chato jumps, his hands light up. He's definitely not calming down, your pain probably fueling his anxiety, but you're in no position to really worry about controlling how loud you are.

Deadshot perks up, moving a little closer, keeping close tabs on Chato.

“Good, (Y/N). Again for me okay?”

Deep breath inhaled, pushing on exhale. You're not even sure where the baby is, you just know you're on fire down there. Another scream flies out your lips, the pain is so extreme you stop pushing.

“I-I can’t, I can't do it”, you pant.

Chato flinches back, slightly flaming.

Deadshots quick. You had already ran the possibility of this happening to him. He grabs a bucket of water, extinguishing the little flames around Chato. He pulls him up, “Man! Get it together! Your wife is giving birth, you're going to regret missing this.”

Everything is happening in slow motion. You hurt, and your husband was on fire. The midwife looks unphased. You can hear Deadshot trying to calm down Chato, but he sounds so far away.

In an instant Harley is by your side, coming to support you until Chato returns.

She rubs your arm, “(Y/N) baby girl, you got this. You can do it, come on”

God you really appreciated her. Not that you were mad at Chato, you knew why he was such a wreck today. It was just nice to have your two closest friends here to help you both through this.

The midwife smiles at Harley, “you want to try and push again sweetie?”

You turn around slightly, “Chato!! Get it together, I need you, I-I can't do this alone.”

Well something clicks, he's by your side again in an instant. Harley on your left and Chato on your right. Deadshot a few feet back in the middle.

“I'm sorry _mi_ _amor_ , I can't get my nerves together" he says quietly. You understand, lightly kissing his lips. It seems to work, reassuring him slightly.

Harley awes, “I'm ready.”

The midwife runs you the same phrase. Inhale deeply, exhale pushing. You feel like you're being ripped to shreds. You muddle a scream, turning it into a low groan.

Chato rubs your arm, whispering reassuring things in your ear. Harley slowly slips away, leaving you two to your special moment. You lean your head against him, panting heavily.

It takes thirty more minutes. “Okay (Y/N), give me one more big push and we'll be having a baby!”

You smile tiredly, inhale deeply, exhale pushing. You groan, giving it your all. Chato is still rubbing your arm, getting you through it, getting himself through it. She reaches zero.

You feel everything, but it's all worth it when she lays the baby on your chest. “It's a girl”, you start to cry softly.

Chato touches her cheek, rubbing it softly. He smiles, “you did it babe.”

“We did it, I couldn't have gotten through this without you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay? Nay? I loved it!! -toots on horn- Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below! Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
